Just hold me
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía.


**Notas de la Autora:** Este es un pequeño fanfic que acabo de escribir para mi novia :)

Cada palabra escrita, que son pocas, resumen perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Victorious nunca me han pertenecido.

_**Dentro de nuestras páginas, sólo abrázame.**_

Subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Torpemente giro la llave para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y en silencio, arrastrarme hasta mi cama. Me dejo caer en ella y saco el tablet debajo de mi almohada esperando pacientemente a que se prenda por completo.

Trato de despojarme de mis prendas de vestir para mi comodidad. El reloj marca las 23:17pm por lo que decido ponerme el conjunto de pijama que siempre está sobre mi almohada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me cubro con las sábanas y dejo a mi cuerpo descansar allí. Recojo el aparato blanco entre mis manos, y miro a la pantalla. Tecleo mis dedos en su pantalla para llegar a mi fin. Selecciono la aplicación, y como me he acostumbrado a ver, el mismo texto en la esquina superior izquierda está allí otra noche más.

_Activo hace 1min._

Eso es todo lo que necesito para sonreír. Es lo único que me alegra después de estar un día entero en la Universidad.

Estoy a punto de mandarle un mensaje cuando ella teclea rápidamente:

**Vega c:**

El tan solo ver esa palabra me hace sonreír por segunda vez. No demoro mucho es responder.

**Jade :3**

Es a partir de ese punto cuando comenzamos a hablar. Es siempre así. Tal ves por una hora o dos, pero no más que eso.

Nuestra diferencia horaria es de tan solo una hora. Pero por cuestiones de estudios solo podemos hablar a estas horas.

Todos los días me levanto con el pensamiento de que ella está allá en otro país lejos de mí haciendo su vida, y yo aquí, escribiéndole estas palabras.

Todos los días tenemos cosas que contar. Muchas de las veces es divertido e interesante, muchas otras veces son un poco tristes, otras bizarras, y un montón de ellas son demasiadas buenas para contarlas.

Llevamos saliendo un poco más de tres meses. Aun me pregunto cómo es que todo esto comenzó. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que ella llegaría a mi de esa forma.

_Duele, ¿Cierto?_- ella me preguntó mediante un mensaje interno cuando yo comenté en u n grupo de Facebook sobre una chica de la cual me estaba enamorando.

Fue la primera vez que hable sola con ella. Me la habían presentado antes, pero en un chat grupal. No hablaba mucho, pero conmigo se sentía diferente.

Así es como comenzamos a hablar más seguido. Siempre hablábamos de aquellas personas que nos herían. A veces subíamos videos de ellas para demostrar que todo lo que decíamos era verdad, lo especial que eran para nosotras. Fueron varios meses, en realidad. No recuerdo con exactitud, pero podrían alcanzar un año.

Pero toda esas cosas que decíamos desapareció.

Con el tiempo, ella comenzó una relación con alguien de su mismo país. No estaban cerca, pero era mucho más probable que la nuestra.

Recuerdo haberme molestado un poco. Yo no entendía muy bien el por qué, pues yo, estaba intentando una relación con alguien más. Así fueron por tres meses más. Hasta que una noche, las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

_¿Está mal? ¿Está mal que yo quiera besarte? -_le pregunté una noche.

...

_¿Está mal que lo haya hecho primero? _-me dijo.

Algo sobre esa noche se sentía bien, pero las siguientes a ellas, solo me preocupaban más. No digo que me arrepentía del todo. Pero no quería seguir así a costa de otras personas. Discutimos un par de veces, pero se sentía mal. Muy mal. Tomamos la decisión de decírselo a nuestras parejas, y cada una de nosotras siguió con ellas, pero al cabo de un tiempo, no funcionaba más.

Recuerdo esa noche, cuando yo estaba decidida a cortar mi relación con una chica, no lo hacía por lo que sucedió con Jade, bueno, un poco. Pero había otros puntos que influyeron en mi decisión.

Curiosamente, la novia de Jade terminó con ella días posteriores.

Estuvimos hablando durante más de un mes en plan de amistad, y realmente funcionó.

Hasta cierta noche.

Ninguna de las dos podía ocultar lo que sentíamos. Ella me pidió una oportunidad una noche. Le dije que lo pensaría.

Yo no estaba segura si podía aguantar otra relación a distancia.

Transcurrió una semana, desde entonces me preguntaba qué le respondería. Hablé con una amiga sobre ello y me ayudó bastante.

Esa noche estaba dispuesta a decirle que sí.

_Escucha... Pasó algo._ -Ella me escribió. - _Vino un chico a mi casa, y me pidió una oportunidad._

Traté de tan solo respirar.

_Le dije que si._

Justo en ese momento, me sentí un poco mal. Solo un poco.

_Oh, está bien._ -Escribí. Pero no lo estaba. No debió haberme afectado. Fui yo la quien le dijo que no se cerrara a las posibilidades.

_Debo ir a dormir_ -tan solo respondí. Y apagué mi tablet esa noche, hundiendo mi cuerpo en la cama, tratando de no llorar.

Fue tan solo una semana.

Ella me dijo que su relación no iba a funcionar. Era demasiado como para mentirse a ella misma.

Entonces, todo entre nosotros cambió esa noche.

_¿Puedo decir las razones del por qué deberíamos salir? Creo que son buenas._ -ella me escribió. La dejé continuar.

**Te extrañé.** -ella acaba de escribirme. -** No quiero irme, pero tengo que ir.**

Miré el reloj 01:07am.

**Descuida, entiendo.** -siempre lo escribo. No por costumbre, si no, por verdad.

Escribimos tan solo un poco más. Hasta que ella se despidió de mi.

Así es como otra día debe terminar. Con ella en mis últimos recuerdos, antes de dormir para un nuevo mañana.

Algunas personas nunca entenderían por qué ella y yo estamos juntas o cómo es que tratamos de estarlo. Pero no me importa. No me importa lo que digan las personas sobre ello.

Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no pienso dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

**Notas de la Autora:** Dejaré esto hasta aquí. No me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida privada, y creo que hay muchas cosas que deberían quedar tan solo entre nosotras.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sobre consultas de otros fanfics, o peticiones, estoy abierta a leerlos.

Gracias.


End file.
